Roommates: Ice and Water
by animegirl115
Summary: Gray and Juvia are roommates - but they don't exactly like each other. Though after Juvia goes through a terrible break up, Gray is left to help pick up the pieces. Set in the real world, Gray and Juvia's opposing views may be mutual. will contain Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This will be my VERY first multi-chapter fic, and I'm really excited! I warn you, there might be out of character stuff, but I try my very best to keep them in character. This is more of a mature outlook on them, but also they are in the real world. So things are different. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 1: Cold Moments

"Can it, Ice-Freak."

"Shut it, Rain Woman."

A raven haired man glared at a blue haired beauty. They were both arguing about who would clean the dishes tonight.

"Look Juvia, I've had a long day, and I would _REALLY_ appreciate it if you helped clean tonight."

"Look Gray, I've had a long day too. But it's no excuse to make the _woman_ in this apartment clean up your mess."

"Technically it's both of our messes."

They glared each other down.

"I'll do them later." They both said in unison.

"Ugh, I'm going to my room. Goodnight Gray." Juvia sauntered off into her room. Their apartment was a quaint two-bedroom piece with one washroom, a kitchen and a decent sized living room. The walls were a pale blue and the place was averagely priced. The college roommates shared this apartment - even if they seemingly disliked each other's personalities.

Juvia closed her door behind her and landed on her bed. She looked to her left and glanced at the forming pile of work left on her desk. She sighed and turned away to look at her wall.

Pictures upon pictures of hanging with her best friends. Erza, Lucy, Levi, Cana, Ever, Mirajane, Lisanna and so many others. They were an odd bunch, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She then turned to other picture of her and Gajeel. Her best friend. They've been together since they were 5. Both being abandoned by their parents and left under Makarov, a college dean that took them in.

She then turned to another picture of her and her current boyfriend - Bora. They've been together for a year. It's almost magical being with him. He is so charming and sweet and -

"Oi Juvia! I'm heading out." Gray loudly yelled through her door. She scowled and replied with an okay. Way to ruin her thoughts.

"Gray is so mean to Juvia. Ah!" Juvia gasped as she found herself speaking in third person. Hard to break habits huh?

"Juvia needs to calm down..." She got up and decided to finish her work. A couple hours later it was 11:00 and she decided it was time to go to bed.

**The next morning

Juvia woke up and took a shower. It was 7:00 and she had one more class to go to today from 9-12. After that, Spring Break would start for her. Finally. She finished up her shower and put a loose blue t-shirt on with white shorts.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Gray commented while eating a bowl of cereal. Juvia grunted and pulled out some cooking materials.

"Watcha making there Rainy?"

"I'm making pancakes. What's with you today?" Juvia retorted back while angrily mixing the batter.

"Well I have a date tonight."

"Another skank? Good for you. It's all you're good for anyways."

"That's harsh Juvia. At least she's nice to me unlike this one blue haired brute I know."

"At least I'm not a red head about ready to get you with her armor collection."

"Ouch. Touché."

They both sat in silence. This was a usual routine. Gray and Juvia would give each other insults, but still try to be civil.

"So what are you doing tonight after classes?" Gray asked.

"Bora was thinking about having dinner tonight actually! So that's what I'm probably gonna do." Juvia replied in a happy tone. Gray scoffed and laughed.

"I can't believe you're still with that asshole."

"At least I can keep a relationship. How many dates have you been on in the past month?"

"In my defense only 5."

"And how many of them were with the same girl?"

"..."

"Exactly." Juvia smirked and finished frying her pancakes. She brought out the butter and honey, and made herself a plate.

"Well, at least I have standards."

"Low standards at that."

"Oh c'mon Juvia. I'm not THAT bad." Gray gave her a playful smirk and he attempted to look suave by pushing his hair back and winking. Juvia looked at him and blanched.

"I'd rather stab my eyes than see you ever do that again." Juvia gave him a sly smile and happily stuffed pieces of her pancake into her mouth.

"Geez you could at least be nice about my repulsiveness. At least I'm not a pale skinned vampire."

"Your blood is pretty deathly, but you're all I got during feasting hours." Gray glared at her jokingly and waved her comment off.

"What a blood sucker. Well I'm off to classes. I'll see you later." Gray got up an grabbed his laptop bag. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Juvia waved bye and finished eating her pancakes. She put her hair up into a high pony tail with her bangs out and she put on some light pink lip gloss. They tasted like cotton candy. She grabbed her purse and headed out.

"Juvia! Over here!" Just as Juvia locked her door, she heard Lucy's voice and saw her in her Prius. Juvia smiled and headed over. Lucy smiled as Juvia slid into the passenger seat.

"One more class until Spring Break starts!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. Juvia smiled.

"You just want to see Natsu shirtless at the poolside." Lucy gasped.

"I DO NOT. I swear living with Gray has made you snarky and extremely sarcastic."

"Please, I'm this way because I have to deal with that stupid stripper." Lucy snorted and laughed.

"Yeah right. Admit it. You like seeing him naked." Juvia became flustered.

"I-I DO NOT!" Juvia blushed furiously, "Besides Juvia has Bora!" Lucy laughed at Juvia's slip. Everyone knew she used to speak in third person when she was younger, but for years she's been trying to get rid of it.

"Oh yeah...you're going on a date with him tonight right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes! Juvia doesn't know what to wear though." Lucy's eyes gleamed.

"I can help you with that."

They arrived to school and went to their morning class. Noon hit and Spring Break had commenced!

"Juvia! Lucy!" Juvia and Lucy were walking when Levi came up to them.

"Ah Levi! What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Well the gang might have a party! Whaddaya guys say?" Levi asked happily. And by gang she means the big group of friends that all came from Fairy Tail Academy. This university didn't have many students from FTA, so those that did come here stayed close. Especially since they all were close to the dean, Makarov.

"Um...Juvi- I have a date with Bora tonight! I'm so sorry!" Juvia bowed in apology. Levi put her hands up.

"Juvia! It's okay really! Have fun tonight!"

"She'll be with Bora, but after I help her get ready, I'll make my way over. Who's place?" Lucy replied.

"Probably Cana's."

"Okay! See ya later!"

**Later at Lucy's mansion

"You look so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed at her handy work. Juvia stood before her in a tight blue tube top. With it she wore a casual black zip up jacket. And she had a tight black leather mini skirt with killer high heel ankle boots to match. With it some bangles and a heart shaped necklace.

"There! It's only casual, but you look hot!" Lucy squealed with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Lucy! Juvia really appreciates it!" Juvia admired herself in the mirror and smiled. She left and went back to her apartment. Bora picked her up at 6 and they went to a fancy restaurant.

"Bora, this is fantastic!"

"I'm just a great guy, huh?"

"Of course you are! Juvia loves it!" Bora scoffed at her third person slip. He never really liked it. He thought it was childish and silly. Juvia winced at his revolt and tried to act normal.

"So after this, how about we go to my place?" Bora asked, changing the mood.

"I'm okay with that." Juvia quietly said. She was hesitant. She knows that he's been wanting to go further into their relationship for a while, but she wasn't really into the idea of it.

After some time, they left and arrived to his nice apartment. She stepped into his living room and it was pretty big. It was more of a penthouse, seeing as how Bora was actually rich. They both sat on the couch, and they enjoyed each other's company with small talk.

"How long have we been together?" Bora asked, his eyes suddenly half lidded.

"Hmm a year I believe." Juvia said with an innocent look.

"Then why haven't we gone anywhere?" Bora asked with a slight harsh tone.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Juvia replied. Bora pulled her into a kiss (yulch!) and he wrapped his arms around her. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He started the toy with the hem of her shirt and she placed her hand on his, pushing it away.

"Juvia it's been a year!" Bora stopped and looked at her incredulously.

"So what? I'm not ready for that with you. Why can't you just accept that?" Juvia replied with an angry look.

"Ugh, woman you are so frustrating." Bora pushed his hand through his hair and went into his room. Juvia sat on the couch frustrated. Then his phone vibrated. She decided to look at who it was.

Her name was Mina. The text read: "Bora hurry up! I've got something special 4 u tonight ) my place. Now."

Juvia gasped and stared at his phone. Bora came out and glared at the phone in her hands.

"Why the hell are you snooping through my phone?" Bora snarled.

"Who is Mina?" Juvia's tone grew tense.

"She's a good friend." Bora simply stated.

"Yeah, she sure sounds like one. You've been cheating, haven't you?" Juvia glared at him and he buckled under her piercing gaze.

"Well maybe if you decided to actually take a step in our relationship, this wouldn't have happened. Geez, you're so protective of yourself and gloomy." Bora smirked and said this with a nasty tone. He crossed his arms and glared right back at her. Juvia couldn't believe this. She grabbed her bag, threw his phone into his face and starting heading towards the door.

"We. Are. _Over._" Juvia opened the front door and slammed it.

I hope that was okay...thanks for reading guys! Chapter 2 will be up, hopefully within the week!

I hope you guys enjoyed it .

and I know - YUCK - I made her date someone else other than Gray. I promise there will be Gruvia.

Thanks guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I promised a chapter within the week! So here it is! Thanks so much for the reviews! It really inspired me to write this chapter faster!

I hope you guys enjoy it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 2

Gray was playing the PS3 when Juvia came in flustered and angry. She slammed the front door and sped into her room. Gray watched her with peculiarity and paused his game. He got up and followed her into her room. She picked up the necklace that Bora gave her for their one year anniversary and Gray watched as she dumped it in the trash. She plopped onto her bed and sobbed. Gray watched in horror and found himself at a loss.

What should he do?

He quickly sat down beside Juvia on her bed, and rubbed her back slowly. She continued to cry. After a while of that, Gray got up. Juvia's wrenching sobs turned into a quiet whimper. Gray kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey. I know we haven't always been on the best terms, but I'm here. So talk when you want to talk. I'll see you in the morning..." Gray stood up and patted her head. Juvia watched him leave as he closed the door. She didn't know what to think. She had no idea Bora could be so heartless. Or maybe that she has been blind to his faults for so long. She got up and walked to her closet. She mindlessly stripped and put on a loose gray t-shirt with white shorts. She sighed and got into bed. She curled into her blanket and silently cried the rest of the night.

Gray stepped into his room and mindlessly stripped down to his boxers. He looked to his drawer and saw the framed picture of the gang (Lucy, Natsu, Levi, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Juvia and Gray). They were best friends, and they all went to Fairy Tail Academy. Gajeel and Juvia were pretty lucky to have been taken in by Gramps. He looked at the young Juvia who wore her uniform (white button up, short sleeves with school symbol on the pocket, and a dark blue pleated skirt) with her hair down and clinging onto Gray's arm. He smiled while remembering Juvia's huge crush on him. But that was years ago. He always teased her about it though, and she always blew him off. He sighed and picked up his phone. He dialed Lucy.

"Gray? It's midnight." Lucy asked with a tired tone.

"Luuucyyy, why is Ice-Brain calling?" Gray heard Natsu's voice beside Lucy. He smirked at the fact that Natsu was probably in bed with Lucy.

"Oi, Luce, I think something happened on that date with Bora. Juvia came home pretty upset." Gray explained to her.

"What? Any ideas on what happened?" Lucy asked with a worried tone.

"Well I'd assume Juvia finally saw what an asshole he was." Gray's voice was emotionless.

"You aren't any better." Lucy replied. Gray's brow furrowed.

"Well...we've never went out. So I have a right to be an asshole. C'mon! You've seen how he treats her. She only stayed because she felt like she couldn't do any better." Gray retaliated. In reality, she could totally do better. He knew that for a fact.

"I'm not going to argue about who's the better guy. But, I will agree that Bora wasn't exactly the best boyfriend." Lucy said exasperatedly.

"Thank you. Now we gotta do something about Juvia. I bet she'll mope about for a while. Any ideas?"

"I guess I can try coming over with Erza or someone tomorrow." Lucy suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh and sorry if I interrupted anything." Gray chuckled and Lucy gasped.

"Geez. Sure. And Gray?" Lucy recovered quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Be nice to Juvia, okay?" Gray chuckled.

"I'll try." They hung up and Gray went to sleep.

**The next morning

Juvia woke up feeling better. She groaned as she saw a picture of her and Bora together and she threw a pillow at it. She got up and took a shower, brushed her teeth...blah blah blah the usual morning routine. She wrapped a towel around her hair and put on a big white t-shirt and black sweatpants. She opened her door and smelled breakfast. More of a lunch meal actually. Gray had been making caramade franks. Of course. It was her favorite meal.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Gray said while wearing Juvia's baby blue apron(it has white frills at the end). Juvia stared in bewilderment.

"Why caramade franks so early in the morning?" Juvia questioned him with a dissociative voice. Gray looked up quickly and nervously scratched his head.

"Well I know you like em, so I thought it would cheer you up." Gray replied. He brought out two plates and Juvia decided to help with the glasses.

"Well...thanks." Juvia smiled weakly and Gray smiled back. He could be nice when he wanted to. Juvia really appreciated that. They sat down and quietly ate their breakfast. Gray glanced at Juvia and noticed her discomfort.

"What happened with your date last night?" Juvia broke the silence. Gray flinched.

"It...didn't go so well. Don't worry about it." Gray spoke fast and choppy. Juvia looked at him with no emotion.

"My date didn't go so well either." Gray's ears perked up at this. Gray watched as Juvia ate quietly.

"I'm sorry about that." Gray said quietly.

"This is really good Gray." Juvia changed the topic.

"Well thank you. Just call me Chef Gray!" Gray puffed up his chest and held his head high. Juvia blanched.

"Oh please. It's only caramade franks." Juvia mumbled the last bit. Gray looked horrified.

"Take that back." Juvia stopped eating and they both glared at each other.

"We eat this like once a month. It's no big deal." Juvia commented nonchalantly.

"Once a month is a long time Juvia. It is a big deal. It's your favorite! Don't lie to me." Gray gave her the puppy eyes. Juvia smiled at Gray's attempt to cheer her up.

"Yeah...it is Juvia's favorite." Gray smiled. He always liked her third person speech. It was something that was always...her. Juvia whined as the goopy sauce dripped down her hands. Gray watched with curiosity.

"How many times have I told you that this isn't something you can eat elegantly?" Juvia stared at her hands.

"Oh hush up! I can at least try." Juvia pouted and continued to 'elegantly' eat her caramade frank.

"No no no no no!" Gray swatted at her hands. He pointed to her eyes and then to himself.

"Watch. Like a pro." Gray opened his mouth wide and took a big bite. He motioned for her to do the same. Juvia sighed and repeated his actions. Her cheeks puffed out and she chewed with some difficulty. Gray put a thumbs up.

"There you go! Like a champ!" Gray gave her a wide smile and Juvia gulped it all down. She put up a finger to point at his chest.

"Um...Gray."

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt is gone." Juvia commented nonchalantly. Gray blushed and cursed while searching for his long lost t-shirt. Juvia giggled. Same old, same old.

After they had finished eating, Gray and Juvia silently cleaned the kitchen together. No communication was needed. They understood what each other had to do. After the dishes were done, they both retired to the living room couch and put on the TV. Juvia had the remote and flipped the channels repeatedly and nonstop. Gray was starting to get irritated.

"Will you stop that?" Gray yelled obnoxiously. Juvia turned to look at him. She stuck her tongue out.

"No." Gray groaned. It didn't matter to him that she had a bad night and that she broke up with her technically on and off boyfriend. He just wanted her to stop flipping the channels like a mad woman.

"Please." Gray attempted to plead, but his tone was...not forgiving.

"No."

"Do I have to beg?" Gray gave a questioning look and Juvia merely motioned her hand to the floor. She looked stoic and did not even look at him. He sighed and merely knelt in front of her.

"Pleeeeease Juviiiaaaaaaa, can I take the remote from your beautiful and luscious hands?" Juvia hummed and gave Gray a suspicious smirk.

"That was nice of you. No." Juvia continued to flip the channels and Gray sighed in frustration. He then decided to use his last resort.

"AMBUSH!" Gray jumped and tackled Juvia. He grabbed for the remote. Juvia pushed him to the ground. Hand on his chest with the other hand holding the remote in the air. She taunted him by giving him a childish in-your-face face.

"Haha! Try and get the remote now!" She spoke too soon. Gray pushed himself up and twisted their bodies. He pinned Juvia's arms down and soon they were face-to-face with Gray on top this time.

"Give. Me. The. Remote." Juvia expressed a pouty face. She puffed her lips out and starting tearing up. Fake tears of course.

"But Juvia *hiccup* doesn't want toooooo." Her pout turned into a grin.

"What's with that face?" Gray asked harshly. Juvia smiled.

"Where'd your pants go?" Gray blushed and looked down. Juvia took advantage of the opening. She pushed him off and jumped back onto the couch. Gray lay on his butt glaring at her. Turns out he really didn't strip. Juvia happily flipped the channels and Gray let it go. He mumbled incoherently about stubborn women. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Gray glared daggers at Juvia, but reluctantly got up to open the door.

"Lucy! Erza! It's nice to see you guys!" Gray smiled at them cheerfully and let them in the door. They took their shoes off and decided to sit on the long couch with Juvia in the living room. Erza took the seat to the left, Juvia in the middle, and Lucy to the right. Gray took the recliner next to Erza's side. Juvia smiled at them and started to have some small talk with Lucy.

"Oi. Gray." Erza whispered to the stripper. Gray leaned in timidly.

"Yeah?"

"I heard something happened last night. Find anything out yet?"

"No, not really. We haven't exactly started talking about it yet. I don't want to bring any bad memories up." Gray replied while keeping an eye on Juvia and Lucy.

"I guess that makes sense. It's probably better if we avoid it right now. But eventually we'll have to confront her." Erza reasoned out.

"Let's just avoid it for today. Anything going on tonight?" Erza thought for a moment.

"Master might throw a get-together tonight for the Fairy Tail members." Erza referred to the previous students of Fairy Tail Academy.

Quick breakdown of the system: The University they currently attend is Magnolia University. Usually when people attend, they break off into different groups. I guess you could call them sororities. Basically, if you come from a certain school, or if their is a group you have a certain interest in, you join that group. The groups: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sorciere, Quatro Cerberus and so on.

"Please tell me it will only be us." Gray groaned.

"Why?" Erza gave a puzzled look.

"I really don't want to see any Lamia Scale members. You know how Makarov gets when he throws parties. It's not only us he invites - he invites everyone." Gray explained. Erza nodded in agreement.

"I don't see anything wrong with that though." Erza commented absentmindedly. Gray started to scratch his head.

"You don't get it. Lyon will be there."

* * *

What did you guys think? I tried to make it a decent length! Haha! I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story. BUT I PROMISE I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE IT...GOOD

I promise Gruvia moments will appear here and there too.

Thank you all for your kindness and loving nature!

I love you all and thank you for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so happy people like this! I spent ALL DAY writing this because all of you guys motivated me! I hope you guys enjoy it! I made it longer than the last one too for kicks ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 3

Juvia pulled on a light snow blue turtleneck with no sleeves. With it she wore black skinny jeans and some ankle boots. She then pulled on her signature hat with a butterfly clip. She sighed at the thought of going to another Fairy Tail party. She knew what would happen. Gray and Natsu would start fighting. Elfman would yell about being a man with Evergreen telling him to shut up. Erza would either stop the fights or join them. Levy and Gajeel would either be getting along or conversing somewhat normally. Lisanna and Lucy would probably talk. Cana would get extremely drunk. Mirajane would be her usual kind and social self. Laxus would be listening to music or talking with Bixlow and Freed. Makarov wouldn't care at all. In the end, it sounds like she'll be in a corner hanging by herself. Because this time she won't be with Bora.

Okay, she admits it. Bora was a terrible boyfriend. He would act kind and loving towards her, but before she knew it he would yell at her and scold her. He would reject her opinions and they would argue. He would become frustrated with her refusal to go any further than just kissing. And she denied it, but she knew very well this was not the first time that he's cheated. He was never that loyal and he definitely didn't respect her at all. But, she was somehow drawn to him. It could have been the charm he had when they first met. It could have been the empty promises he gave to her. The soft spoken words of love and happiness. But it was all a lie. He only cared about her body, he only cared about her appearance, he only cared that she was the embodiment of a decent and somewhat submissive girl. She always accepted his personality, no matter how flawed he was. She thought that she was being a good person by accepting his cruel attitude. But she was so wrong. What drove her to finally leave him that night? After he cheated for the umpteenth time? What forced her to make that decision?

She didn't know. All she knew was that eventually she got tired of his bullshit. It was the same thing over and over again. The constant bickering and useless conversations. The fake "I love you" and the goodbye kisses. It was all a lie. She can't live a lie.

"Hey Juvia are you ready to go?" Lucy came in and asked. Juvia looked at herself one more time in the mirror.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." Juvia turned around and smiled. Lucy closed the door behind her. She walked up to Juvia and hugged her tightly. Juvia was shocked, but she timidly returned the hug.

"I heard things didn't go so well last night..." Lucy quietly said. Juvia closed her eyes.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about it. But Juvia is fine. Don't worry Lucy." Juvia broke away from Lucy's embrace and gave her a weak smile. Erza opened the door and announced that it was about time to leave. Lucy wore green shorts and an orange tank top, with most of her hair down and her usual side ponytail and knee-high boots. Erza wore a white blouse with ruffles and a blue bow, with a pleated blue skirt and combat boots.

"Time to head to Makarov's!" Erza said excitedly. They walked into the living room and expected to see Gray, but he was no where to be found.

"Where's Gray?" Lucy asked. Juvia sighed. She barged into Gray's room uninvited and Gray was shirtless looking for something.

"Gray, what are you doing?" Juvia asked while tilting her head and earning herself a sweatdrop. Gray started to throw things in the air searching for the object.

"I took off my white t-shirt. You know, the one with the navy sleeves." Juvia looked around the room and found it right outside the door to his room. She picked it up and flung it at him.

"Juvia found it." Juvia handed it to him and smiled. Gray almost went ballistic.

"WHERE WAS IT?" Juvia chuckled.

"It was outside your room, pervert."

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

After the small event, Erza and Lucy left in Lucy's blue car, while Gray and Juvia took his motorcycle. Juvia timidly grasped onto Gray's waist and he shrugged it off. They put on their helmets and off they went off. It was a quiet ride for the pair since the motorcycle roared through the streets. Makarov's place though was not that far. Maybe ten minutes. They arrived on time with Lucy and Erza and noticed the driveway getting full. Makarov's house was huge. Not quite as small as the suburban, but not as large as a mansion. It had a maroon roof with a stone wall. The yard was beautifully decorated, the driveway big for many visitors (Author's Note: I honestly don't really know how to describe houses that well...). The front door was a big archway that was rounded at the top and two-doored. It was wooden with stained glass for the upper windows. They quickly ran to the front doors and it opened immediately.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Cana drunkenly flailed about. Bacchus quickly came to her aid and took her into the kitchen. Probably more alcohol. They all sighed at her usual antics, but what irritated Gray was the fact that Bacchus was there. Meaning of course people of other groups were their. This was going to be a long night. Erza walked off on her own - probably to find Jellal. Lucy left them as well and found Natsu to hang with. Gray and Juvia stood awkwardly by the door.

Right when you open the doors, you see a grand staircase, to the right is an archway into the kitchen and dining room, also bar. To the left is the living room with a larger than life flat-screen TV, lots of couches and love-seats for visitors. There are a total of 6 bedrooms in the house. If you go behind the stairs, there is a hallway for 3 of the bedrooms. The walls were elegantly paneled with cherry blossom designs and the floors were ebony.

"Hey, Juvia?" Gray started.

"Yeah?" She turned to him, eager to find something to do. She could hear loud whoops and yells in the living room and the kitchen/dining room. Probably wine barrel surfing.

"Let's go to the game room." Juvia nodded and followed Gray up the staircase.

Right when you hit the top of the stairs, to the left is Makarov's study and one bedroom, then to the left is two bedrooms (formerly Gajeel's and Juvia's), and in front of the stairs was the bonus room. Juvia and Gray walked right in to find that no one had even entered the game room.

"Wow, no one is here." Juvia commented.

"That's cause everyone is too busy drinking downstairs." Gray replied. Juvia nodded in reply. The bonus room (or game room) was a large room consisting of another TV on the left wall. Under it was a large table with many cabinets, consisting of a Wii, Playstation 1-3, an Xbox, Nintendo 64, a GameCube, and a DVD/VCR player (Author's Note: I really like video games). Beside the TV was a wide bookcase filled to the brim with movies and each shelf organized to match the games with the console. The walls in here were a neon green, with a dark blue carpet. Very different then the rest of the house. Behind the couch, to the right wall, had two desktops. One was a Mac and the other was an Alienware (AN: I wish I had one T-T). Each had their respective desks, also including their own PC games. Each desk also had their own chairs, the ones that roll and are nice and soft. You get the point. And they are black, and have a nice cushiony feel. Chairs of soft happiness. Juvia plopped down onto the couch, and watched as Gray looked through the bookcase for a game to play.

"You gonna pick a multiplayer?" Juvia asked him.

"Yeah. I was thinking about a rematch." Gray said. Juvia's ears perked up. She smirked.

"Still sour about me kicking your ass on Soul Calibur?" Gray froze. A vein struck out and he clenched his fists.

"Okay that time was a fluke! My hand slipped! It doesn't count!" Gray countered.

"It does. Put it in." Gray grabbed the game and slipped it into the Xbox. They each got a controller and started to play. After a couple of rounds, Juvia beat Gray. Then Gray beat Juvia. They decided to have one more battle to see who was victorious, but then someone barged into the game room.

"Ice-Brain! I got a bone to pick with you! I'm all fired up!" Natsu came in drunk and shook his fist at Gray. Gray glared at him for interrupting their game. He got up on the couch and stared right at him.

"What is it flame-brain? Still upset about the snow-cone you sat on in class?" Juvia and Lucy watched with amusement. They sighed together as Gray and Natsu ran down the stairs, forehead to forehead, glaring each other down while simultaneously racing around the house. Lucy followed them, and Juvia stayed in the game room by herself. She turned the game off, and put on a movie. She decided on Studio Ghibli's Howl's Moving Castle. As the movie started, she started to think about Bora. Maybe she should try and find another boyfriend? No. That wouldn't be smart at all. She needed a break.

As soon as she thought that, she felt someone sit on the cushion beside her.

"Juviaaaa~!" Juvia gasped as Lyon tackled her into a hug. She was shocked to see the white-haired man. He wore a blue button-up with black khakis. She groaned as he continued to hug her tightly.

"L-Lyon! Juvia's trying to watch the movie!" Juvia attempted to push the crazed man off, and failed miserably. Lyon pouted and let go of her, but still sat extremely close to her on the wide couch...with lots of space. Juvia attempted to scoot away, but alas he would only scoot closer. The man sighed.

"Isn't this nice Juvia? Just us two watching a nice movie together! No one to bother us!" Lyon swooned as the bluenette rolled her eyes. She kept quiet and ignored his affectionate comments and blabber. Another man she needed to avoid. And another man off of her date list - which was currently empty. She sighed in annoyance. Maybe she should start dating again to get her mind off of Bora. She decided to focus on Lyon's clinginess and adoration of her.

"Lyon, I'm gonna go get a drink of water. I'll be right back." Juvia stood up and motioned for him to stay on the couch. Lyon stood up and shook his head.

"No no! I'll go get you some water! Just stay right here!" He got up and left. Juvia smiled. She got him away for a little bit. She waited for him to disappear into the kitchen, and she snuck into the living room. Elfman and Evergreen were arguing on one of the couches like an old married couple. Natsu and Gray had surprisingly calmed down. But then Juvia noticed that Erza stood close to them to keep an eye out. Beside her was Jellal as they talked happily about school and whatnot. Lucy was beside Natsu, talking happily to Lisanna and Mirajane. She smiled at the usual. She missed everyone, and it was sad that for the past year, she hadn't really had time to hang out with them. She was too busy and caught up in her relationship with Bora, and she knew her feelings for him were only those of infatuation, but she still couldn't quite let go. Not so soon anyways. It felt like they broke up months ago, but it was only yesterday.

"Are you okay?" Juvia turned to the source of the voice. She was surprised to see a cowboy hat and beautiful green hair. The light skinned beauty smiled at her. She wore a brown tunic with short sleeves and brown tights. Juvia smiled graciously.

"Bisca!" She tackled the older woman, and hugged her tightly. Bisca returned the hug.

"It's been a while!" Bisca was one of the older members of Fairy Tail. She had graduated and was now happily married to Alzack Connell and had a daughter named Asuka.

"How are you?" Juvia stepped back and looked at Bisca curiously.

"I'm fine! You know, being a mother and all!" They giggled.

"Juvia's glad to hear that!" Juvia smiled at her and looked extremely excited.

"What about you? You seem a little upset." Bisca brought her voice down. She gave Juvia a worried look. Juvia's mood dropped and looked down to her feet.

"Juvia is, but Juvia will be okay!" Bisca smiled.

"I won't push you to tell me anything, but I hope things get better, ne?" Bisca placed her hand on Juvia's shoulder. They smiled to each other to ease the tension.

"How are you and Gray?" Juvia looked up in shock. She forgot it'd been years since she saw them, so of course she wasn't quite aware of the relationship between her and Gray.

"Uh, we're fine. Nothing going on between us." Juvia nervously replied and assured Bisca.

"Really? In high school, it seemed like you guys would have hit it off really well?" Bisca looked at her curiously.

"We never went out. I got a boyfriend after high school, and so nothing ever happened." Juvia replied.

"Oh that's a shame. Alzack and I always counted on you guys getting together. Who's the boyfriend?" Juvia blushed and Bisca smiled.

"Well, he's now my ex, but do you remember Bora?" Juvia timidly replied.

"Oh that idiot? Glad he's your ex now. When'd you break up?" Juvia squirmed. Bisca noticed her discomfort. "Sorry! Was that too personal?" Juvia shook her head.

"No! It's okay! It's just...well we broke up yesterday." Bisca gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Juvia!" Bisca hugged her. Juvia returned the hug and they let go.

"It's okay. No worries, Juvia will be alright!" Juvia said this in a fake happy tone, but she tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

Right as the girls got comfortable Lyon barged into the living room.

"JUVIAAAA~!" Lyon galloped into the living room and caught everyone's eyes. The guild looked at him in mild annoyance and interest. He walked up to Juvia with a water bottle in hand. He then picked her up bridal style and continued to walk to the stairs.

"L-Lyon! Put me down!" Juvia yelled at him. He shook his head.

"We haven't finished our movie! Let's go enjoy it! Just pretend I'm Howl saving you!" Just as they got to the stairs, they heard loud footsteps.

"Put her down, Lyon." Gray's voice rang sternly and harsh. Lyon turned around.

"Why should I?" Lyon pouted.

"She doesn't want to be smothered by you, just let her go. If she wants to go back up to the movie, then let her. You don't have to carry her and treat her like some princess in distress. Besides, she's not even close to being a princess." Gray blanched, and Juvia scowled. She knew he was defending her, but at the same time he was still trying to insult her. Typical Gray. Lyon glared at him.

"Juvia is the perfect princess!" Lyon exclaimed. Juvia nodded in agreement, and Gray continued to blanch.

"Hardly. Now let her go!" Gray yelled. Juvia decided to annoy Gray. As much as she didn't want to spend time with Lyon, she wanted to get back at Gray for his comment.

"Lyon! Take Princess Juvia to the bonus room! Giddy up!" Juvia pointed to the top of the stairs and Lyon had hearts in his eyes.

"Yes Princess!" He happily ran up the stairs and led her to the bonus room. Gray felt a vein pulsing. He was definitely irritated. Not only did she deny his help, she asked for Lyon's! How absurd! Gray followed them up the stairs haughtily. Bisca and Alzack watched the scene with amusement.

"I told you, he's so dense to his own feelings." Alzack said to his wife, while holding Asuka who giggled.

"He'll figure them out eventually. Geez, I swear I thought they would go out with each other immediately after high school." Bisca said this with some sadness.

"Right? They were always together. Especially since Juvia tended to follow him everywhere they went." Alzack commented.

"He always let her though. I wonder what made Juvia go out with Bora instead of waiting for him." Bisca replied.

"Who knows?"

In the bonus room, Juvia sat irritated in the middle of the couch. Gray sat to her left, while Lyon sat to her right. She attempted to watch the movie as both men glared each other down.

"Can you guys stop that? If you're gonna just stare at each other, leave! Juvia is trying to enjoy a movie!" They both backed off and slunk into the couch. They watched the movie while still stealing glances, sending signals of battle telepathically. Unfortunately, those waves of telepathic battle passed through Juvia as well.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Juvia picked up a pillow from the couch and aimed it at Lyon. She hit his head and then brutally hit Gray.

"Juvia! Still fiercely gorgeous!" Lyon swooned and both Juvia and Gray groaned in annoyance. Right after, Chelia came in.

"Lyon! We have to go!" Chelia stomped towards the swooning man on his knees, and grabbed his forearm. She tugged at him to get up, but he stayed in place staring at Juvia creepily with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh gimme a break." Chelia kicked his leg and he tripped. She picked him up swiftly and put him on her back while simultaneously knocking him out on the head.

"Bye guys! It was nice to see you Juvia!" Chelia smiled happily, and Juvia watched the wonder woman take her man out of the room. Gray scratched the back of his head.

"This gets weirder and weirder." Gray looked at the door. Juvia nodded in agreement.

"We're Fairy Tail members. Things are always weird."

* * *

What'd you guys think? I hope it was decent! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I promise not to make you guys wait too long! I'm trying my hardest to let most of the characters make an appearance, but there are so many of them D:

Well I hope you guys liked it! See ya soon!

Love, animegirl115


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's been a while and sorry about the wait! I found it hard to write this chapter . I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

After Lyon and Chelia left, Gray and Juvia watched the movie in a comfortable silence. They could hear the rumble of the party downstairs, but here they were alone in the game room. Juvia's relationship with Gray was not complicated in the least. At least she thought so. Gray is a close friend, and even though they fight a lot they enjoy each other's company. Juvia remembers all the times that he defended her from Lyon and other men. At times he even defended her from Bora. He is a trustworthy and loyal friend. Someone who's definitely worth being a roommate with.

"It's getting late. We should probably head home soon." Gray whispered to Juvia while his eyes were glued to the screen. It was at the part where Sophie had found Howl during the chaos. Juvia nodded (AN: Trying to not spoil anything...).

"Shhh...it's almost over. We'll leave after the movie." Juvia replied in a hushed tone. Gray nodded and they silently finished the movie. After the credits rolled, Juvia stood up and stretched her arms out. Gray followed suit.

"Ah! What a good movie! Juvia loves Howl's Moving Castle!" Juvia beamed with happiness. It was the perfect movie to her. It had romance, magic, some mystery and a compelling soundtrack. Of course, Studio Ghibli films always have amazing stories and soundtracks. Gray watched Juvia as she looked happy watching the movie. He enjoyed it, but walking in halfway into it didn't affect him as much. Maybe he'd watch it again with Juvia some other time when Lyon or Natsu weren't around. They turned the TV off and walked into the hallway. The noise had died down and it seemed as if the party had ended. Juvia and Gray cautiously tip-toed down the stairs and looked around. Bacchus and Cana lay on the kitchen counter passed out with shot glasses in their hands. Lucy and Natsu were long gone from the party. Makarov was laying on the ground by the door, while Gray and Juvia silently tip-toed to the living room entrance to glance inside. They looked in to see everyone laying on everything. Levy and Gajeel were leaning against each other on the loveseat against the left wall by the wide window. Max leaned on the closet door lazily while holding a broom in his hand. Gray never understood why he always had that broom with him when he was drunk. Mirajane and Lisanna sat on the floor and laid their heads on the kotatsus. Elfman and Ever were gone as well. Laxus wandered around the house aimlessly and eventually just went into a random room to lay down. Gray sighed and nudged Juvia harshly on her right arm.

"Hey, let's high tail outta here." Juvia glared at him and rubbed her upper arm. She shushed him and continued to look at everyone.

"Hey...where's Erza?" Juvia whispered into Gray's ear. Gray noticeably shivered as her breath sent tingles down his neck. Juvia shrugged it off as Gray took quick glances around the room. He smirked.

"I bet she's off somewhere with Jellal. Why do you ask?" Juvia blushed at the thought of Erza and Jellal alone. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her head.

"Erm...no reason I guess. It seems almost everyone left anyways. Yeah, let's go." Gray nodded in response. He went to the front door and Juvia followed suit. They opened and then closed the door behind them as cautiously as possible. Juvia heaved out a huge sigh. Gray nodded and yawn.

"Gee, I'm beat!" Gray stretched his arms out. He walked across the yard to his motorcycle and waited for Juvia to follow. She looked at the empty seat for a moment with an empty expression. Gray's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Hey...Juvia is something wrong?" Juvia broke out of her trance and stared at him with wide eyes. She smiled weakly.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go." She lifted her leg and placed herself comfortably behind him and placed her helmet on.

"You ready?" Gray looked back. Juvia lightly placed her hands on his waist. She nodded and he drove off. After a silent 15 minute ride, they arrived to their quaint apartment on the second floor. He parked in front of the large gray building and they walked up the stairs.

"Finally good to be home, huh?" Juvia attempted to strike up a conversation. Gray nodded in agreement.

"If this is what you call home, then yeah." He replied. The minute he unlocked the door, he immediately started to peel off layers of clothing. Juvia sighed at his usual antics. She was so used to it, she stopped reminding him about it unless they were in public places or with the gang. He was down to his boxers in less than a minute. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Juvia heard the sound of rushing water.

She walked into her room and looked around. Thoughts started to plague her mind about Bora. She tried her best to get her mind off of him, but it seemed nearly impossible at the moment. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was flooded with memories of him, and even with all these other distractions in her life, she felt a wrenching pain in her chest and she felt her throat constrict. He hands became clammy and her heartbeat raced. She felt her body shudder and she pulled the covers over her curvaceous body. She wrapped herself up into a ball and curled into the fetal position. Her body suddenly vibrated and she found herself shaking uncontrollably. Tears formed in her eyes and fell at an alarming rate down her cheeks. She tried to keep her mouth closed, but a whimper escaped. She cried. She cried like crazy. Her tears flowed into her pillow and into her blanket as thoughts of Bora and past relationships flooded her mind. Rejection and self-loathing coursing through her mind and in the middle of it all, the thought of never loving again swimming quietly by itself, but still there. Her quiet whimpers now turning into loud inhumane sounds of pain. In her bundle of pain, she mindlessly forgot how she had left the door open.

Gray stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel securely around his waist. Steam poured out of the shower as Gray left the shower curtain open. The bathroom fan roared as it slowly absorbed the moisture in the air. Gray grabbed another small towel from the rack and rubbed it into his messy raven hair. He looked into the mirror. Sculpted abs, a slight tanned complexion. He held a smug look on his face. He started to think to himself. Maybe all this dating was useless. He's been doing this since high school. Dating multiple girls and never settling with one. He knew it was pointless, but he had no idea why he did it. Or maybe he really did know. He scratched his head and sighed. He turned the fan and light switch off simultaneously, and opened the bathroom door. He walked out, and immediately stopped mid-step. A whimper. It was small and childlike, but he knew who it was.

He rushed towards her room and grasped the edge of her open door and gazed at her. To say she was a wreck was an understatement. He watched as she writhed and shivered under her pale blue blanket. Her clothes lay recklessly on the floor. She gasped and wriggled more pieces of clothing off her body and threw them harshly onto the floor. He was surprised she was able to keep the blanket wrapped around her body. It was like watching a movie, Juvia the tear-jerking saga and Gray the curious and empathetic observer. He suddenly felt a wave of uselessness. Feelings of dread and how much time he's wasted on searching for the right girl. He decided that he would focus on his friends. A quick resolve and solution. Something worth fighting for. He decided in that moment that he would be there for Juvia. He walked forward and patted Juvia's head. Her movements stopped. Her blue hair stuck out of the wrapped up blanket. She slowly popped her head out. Gray smiled at the crying girl as she slowly pulled out of the blanket. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The blanket hung loosely against her chest clad in only a lacy black bra and matching panties. She buried her head into his bare chest and he watched in amazement as she continued to sob. All he could see was her long blue hair and her bare back. He was at a loss as to whether or not he should hug her back. He felt this urge to grasp her tightly and caress her hair, but he also felt the urge to push her away and leave. He slowly raised his right hand up and placed it on her head. He awkwardly half-hugged her and placed his left arm around her quivering form.

"You still remember what I said a few nights ago, right?" Gray quietly asked her. She nodded her head, her loud sobs now quiet whimpers. "I'm not gonna push you to tell me or anything, you know? But, if anything that bastard Bora-"

"He cheated." Juvia calmed herself down. She pulled away from Gray and sat back on the bed. She pulled the blanket over her shoulders with crossed arms and gazed to her closed knees. Gray found himself befuddled.

"I'll kill that bastard." Gray started to get up until he felt something soft pulled against his wrist. He turned around and found Juvia had clasped her right hand onto his wrist and she held the blanket up to her chest.

"It's okay. You know this isn't the first time." Gray weakened against her hold and sat back down onto the bed.

"Why didn't you leave him earlier?" Gray's voice held a tone of want and sincerity. He sounded somewhat weak and childlike as he looked back at her. She stopped looking down and raised her head up. His gaze bore into her eyes and she suddenly felt void.

"I...don't know."

"Juvia, you know." Gray pushed on, his tone still gentle but more forceful.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now, okay?" Juvia stared back at him, and even though she had puffy cheeks, red eyes and dried tears caked onto her face, she held a look of resolve and redemption overcome her. Gray could still feel an air of sadness around her, but he paid no mind to it.

"Promise me that one day you will tell me everything." Gray tried his hardest to force the truth out of her. He knew she was a stubborn girl, but she was her friend and he cared about her.

"I don't know if you really want to know everything." Juvia said while wiping her face. She got up and walked to her desk.

"What makes you say that?" Gray retorted. He got up and followed her as she grabbed a wet wipe from a box. She dabbed at her cheeks and under her eyes. Her face held regret and Gray was curious. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He lowered his head to her level and tried to win back her gaze. She continued to look away.

"Tell me."

* * *

Ah the latest chapter of Fairy Tail was a doozy!

Well this chapter took too long. I'm so sorry!

Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews! I really appreciate all the silent readers as well!

Your thoughts are so sweet and I'm glad that my first ever multi-story is doing pretty decent.

I love you all :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Erza walked gingerly through the nearby park by Makarov's house. Her hand was linked to another hand, and she smiled at the night sky. Jellal had watched her face and found himself mimicking her bright expression of tenderness and appreciation. The stars shone brightly that night, and it was a nice view after the crazy party that was thrown at the Master's. They eventually found an empty bench that looked over the water fountain in the middle of the park. The fountain was a glorious sight, as it contain a fairy in the middle of it spouting out water from it's wand. The odd thing about this fountain was the strange and out-of-place tail among its rear. This fountain stood out and it was known for its simplistic and confusing form.

"Do fairies with tails exist?" Erza whispered into the cold air. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She lifted her head up and breathed deeply. Jellal grinned in amusement. He side-glanced her for a moment to admire her beauty.

"Who knows? It's just a simple myth. We live on stories and legends. Fairy tales really..." Jellal replied in a contemplating tone. Erza opened her eyes. She giggled.

"You're so silly. You sound like some philosopher or something!" Jellal frowned at her jester as she lightly smacked his arm.

"Well you asked..." Jellal slumped over and laid his head on his right palm as his elbow rested on his knee. He faced her and his face turned stoic. Erza grinned at him.

"Don't take it so seriously..." Erza mumbled to his stoic face. He remained almost plastic as she poked him like a mannequin and prodded at his chest. He stayed as still as a statue. Erza frowned at his silence. She slid her hand out of his and mimicked his form. They sat there staring at each other for a few moments. Simultaneously they both broke out into laughter.

"Hey...let's talk about something." Erza said after they finished laughing. Jellal gained composure and nodded.

"What is it?" Jellal replied. Erza visibly thought for a moment with her hand on her chin.

"What happened to Gray and Juvia? I mean years ago, I would've expected them to be married by now or something..." Erza looked at Jellal for some kind of confirmation. She knew she wasn't the only one who thought this.

"You should know by now how dense Gray is. He never noticed Juvia's feelings, let alone go through with them. He just thought that her gestures were friendly and kind. He never thought of love or having a girlfriend. Hell, he doesn't even talk about sex or anything. He was incredibly complacent with his life during high school. In school it was just school and work. Nothing more." Jellal thought aloud and Erza nodded at his every word. It's true that Gray never thought about those things in high school, but they were adults now weren't they? They were supposed to be planning out their lives.

"Gray should realize his feelings for her. They live in the same apartment, they like the same food, they get along fairly well, and I think they balance each other out. They are probably one of the only single ones in our group of friends." Erza thought aloud. Jellal nodded in agreement.

"We'll just have to see how things go."

*Back at Juvia's and Gray's

Juvia looked into Gray's eyes. His eyes held a stern and determined look. He wanted to know why she went to Bora. He wanted to know why she was upset. He wanted to know why seeing her so upset had made him so upset.

"Tell me." Gray spoke. His tone was almost somber and pleading. He pleaded for Juvia to speak to him. To open up to him. Where was the happy and glowing girl he once knew in high school? The friendly and shy girl that blushed at every move he made? All he saw was a broken girl - no, a woman - in front of him who was crying over a man that didn't deserve her love. Let alone even her kindness and giving nature. Juvia's eyes watered even more. Her lips quivered and she hugged the blanket to her body. She looked down as her bangs fell and covered her eyes.

"I thought that maybe he was the only one that would ever want me." Gray's eyes widened. Total bullshit. This girl had some major self-esteem issues.

"Juvia, he is not the only one. I mean c'mon look at Lyon! He's head-over-heels for you. A lot of guys would kill to be with you. You are worth it. Bora...he didn't appreciate you. You are so much more better than him, and you can do better than that." Gray reasoned this out loud, "What made you think that he was the only one?" Juvia looked up at him and her eyes watered.

"Because the only guy that mattered didn't care." Gray felt befuddled. He was confused. Another guy? Who? What other guy?

"Who...?" Gray hesitantly asked. He tilted his head and leaned his ear towards her. Juvia mumbled something and he didn't quite catch it, "Say that again? I didn't hear you." Juvia breathed a huge sigh.

"It's just...in high school there was a guy I really liked." Juvia started out. She spoke fast and was sometimes loud or quiet. Gray nodded.

"Okay...go on." He urged her.

"Well...he never liked me back. I tried really hard to impress him, and I even cooked for him. We hung out a lot too, but he never seemed to reciprocate my feelings. I guess...since he didn't like me then I should just move on and find someone else to like, and then Bora came along and he was sweet and kind and he seemed loving, but well...yeah you know the rest." Juvia tugged the blanket in. Gray nodded.

"Well, whoever you liked was an ass for not seeing how great you are!" Gray reasoned. He gave her a huge smile in an attempt to cheer her up. Juvia gave a weak smile in response.

"Maybe he is an ass." Juvia replied. She didn't believe that Gray was an ass. She moved on, but she still thought of him as an amazing friend. They fought a lot, but still laughed and teased each other often. He was always there for her though, and maybe one day he would realize that too.

"You should get some rest, Juvia." Gray whispered. Juvia nodded. Gray leaned in and put his forehead against hers, "One day you won't have to cry over anyone, okay? One day you'll find the perfect guy and he won't leave you or treat you like shit. You'll find him one day." Gray declared this with an air of truth and sincerity. He was always so blunt and honest and it was something that Juvia loved about him. He was headstrong and always ready for a fight, but there were times where he was genuinely worried and caring. He would hide his feelings, but show them in his actions. He wasn't verbally expressive, but physically active. Juvia always knew in the back of her mind that this was the reason why she loved him, and why she never ever truly got over him.

Gray lifted himself up and motioned for Juvia to lean onto her bed. He quietly tucked her in and she quickly fell asleep. Gray stood up to leave the room, but he felt compelled to look at her. He admired her ocean waves and cobalt lashes. Her tinted pink lips and her rosy cheeks. She seemed so beautiful and so childlike at the same time, and he almost wondered if he acted that way because he felt like a father figure protecting his daughter. Of course, he knew he would never be anything like a father to Juvia, but the feeling of constantly keeping watch on her and protecting her seemed natural. He turned the lights off and left her room.

*Natsu and Lucy

"I'm glad we met." Lucy whispered. Natsu gave her a confused look.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu replied.

"I don't know. I guess, it's just nice. I always have fun with you." Lucy smiled at Natsu. Natsu gave her a childish grin.

"Of course! It's always better when we are together." Natsu replied. They sat in silence as they watched the trees and the stars move past them. Natsu was driving while Lucy gazed outside her window.

"You know...I'm pretty sure Gray has feelings for Juvia." Lucy started.

"Of course he does. He's always had them, he just doesn't know what they are. It's kind of stupid, really." Natsu replied.

"I mean, Juvia went out with Bora and he did nothing about it! He didn't seem jealous or anything..." Lucy thought aloud.

"Ah, but you're missing one thing: Gray hates Bora. He hates him like no other. He's not good with expressing emotions, but when it comes to competitions and stupid punks, Gray is pretty expressive." Natsu countered. Lucy smiled realizing just how close Gray and Natsu were.

"They broke up yesterday though, so I'd imagine Gray would be happy."

"He would, but Juvia seemed kinda down. Something probably happened. Oh well. Ice-prick can take care of his rain-woman." Natsu said. They arrived to their apartment. Lucy stepped into their living room and plopped onto the couch.

"I'm exhausted." Lucy groaned and stretched out her arms. Natsu jumped and landed beside her while leaning onto her shoulder.

"Me too."

"Meow." Happy, their beloved cat, leaped into Natsu's lap and nuzzled in a comfortable heap.

"Let's sleep, ne?" Lucy yawned.

"Yaaah..." Natsu closed his eyes. They fell asleep together on the couch.

*Back at Gray and Juvia's

Monday morning came and Gray woke up groggily as the sun shined through the blinds.

"I thought I closed those damn blinds." Gray mumble half-lidded.

"Something needs to wake your hard-head up." Oh great. Juvia sounds normal.

"Dammit Juvia, what are you doing in my room?" Gray stood up and noticed her standing in his doorway.

"I lock my room every night! Impossible!" Gray shouted. Juvia smirked and pulled out a bobby pin.

"Works every time." Juvia gave him a smile. Not a playful one, but a real happy smile. It was a nice look on her, Gray thought. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing an apron. Yes. She's cooking.

"Watcha cooking, Mommy Juvia?" Gray grinned at her childishly. He followed her into the kitchen, and smelled scrambled eggs and pancakes.

"Don't call me that, Gray. Juvia would never have a child like you." Juvia pompously stated. Gray pouted.

"Mommy is so mean to Gray." Gray retorted.

"I am not your mommy, now sit down and eat your breakfast." Juvia demanded. Gray glowered, but complied and sat down as Juvia prepared a plate for him. Normal. This was how things were supposed to be. The usual morning banter and the usual taking turns of cooking breakfast. It was nice to see Juvia act normally.

"Anything going on this week?" Gray asked as Juvia sat across him.

"No, not really. Just work and school." Juvia replied.

"Yeah, but next week is Spring Break." Gray stated. Juvia ooh-ed.

"Juvia forgot about that! We should do something!" Juvia exclaimed. Gray nodded.

"Wwweee - nom - shouu-ood erm *chomp* ask *munch* the gang." Gray slurred out as he munched greedily on his pancakes. Juvia smacked his hand.

"Stop that. That's unbecoming."

"Yes mom." Gray straightened his posture, and acted like he was eating elegantly.

"Mummy, where is the tea?" Gray mocked an English accent and Juvia groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Now now honey, tea time is later. I haven't made the biscuits yet." Juvia imitated back. Gray's eyebrow rose.

"Biscuits you say? I'll have me some of that!" Gray exclaimed normally. Juvia rolled her eyes again.

"No. Maybe later. We don't even have any biscuits!" Juvia retorted.

"Hey, you mentioned them first. I'm up for some tea though." Gray stood up happily and bounced towards the stove, grabbed a pot, and opened a cabinet.

"Watcha making?" Juvia watched silently as Gray wandered through the cabinet. He held a face of confusion and wonder.

"Um...Juvia?"

"Yeah?"

"What's 'Sleepytime'?"

"It's...a kind of tea."

"Oh. Um...let's just have Green then." Gray awkwardly confirmed and Juvia smiled at his ignorance of tea. She usually was the one who drank it. This was probably the first time he made some. After a couple minutes of preparing, Juvia pulled out some honey.

"What's that for?" Gray stared at the golden bear full of honey.

"It's for our tea! It adds some sweetness. Try it! You'll like it." Gray nodded and took the honey with eagerness. He added a lot...like a lot. He drank some tea. Added more. Drank some. Added more. This pattern continued.

"Gray, you should stop adding honey." Juvia commented.

"This is gooey sweetness. This is amazing." Gray picked up the bear once again and Juvia placed her hand over his, gesturing the put it down.

"Gray...I just bought that. Let it go."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Wha-"

"Gray."

"Jus-"

"Stop!" Juvia pulled the honey from his hands and glared at him. Gray pulled out a wold card: puppy eyes.

"But Juvia! I WEALLY WIKE HONEY! Pwease give a pwoor boy some honey!" Gray put his hands up like a puppy and watered his eyes. Juvia caved. She knew she would. How could she deny such a cute face?

"Fine, but only a little bit." Juvia smiled at him and squeezed the bear upside down. "Now hurry up and finish breakfast. Juvia has to get to class and you're taking me."

"Juvia should get a car, because Gray wants to relax." Juvia glared at him. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. Gray watched with an uninterested face.

"Who are you calling? Another ride?" Gray watched as Juvia shook her head. She faced her phone to his face. Gray's eyes widened in fear.

"NOOO-"

"Erza! Juvia is so happy to hear from you! Juvia was just wondering if you can discipline Juvia's lovely roommate!" Gray chased Juvia out the door and onto his motorcycle. Juvia hung up her phone and smiled evilly. Gray groaned at his loss while Juvia glowed with

"I'm so getting you back for this."

*Erza and Jellal

"I wonder if Juvia has realized that her playful banter has turned into flirting." Erza hung up her phone.

"Gray flirts back too!" Jellal commented.

"Spring Break is gonna be fun."

* * *

I AM SO SORRY GUYS. It's been FOREVER. I've been busy with exams and work and also I was just...lazy.

This chapter kinda sucks too...sorry T_T I honestly have no idea where this story is going. I'm just kind of improv-ing while writing...yeah. I should really outline this.

But I thank you all for your kind reviews! You all are what keeps me writing! I feel the characters are OOC but I'm doing my best here. I plan on re-watching some episodes to get the feel of their attitudes and such.

I love you guys so much. So sorry about the wait and the okay chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try my best to upload the next chapter ASAP!

Once again! Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry guys. I've been busy and a slight case of writer's block. I've had the first half of this chapter done for a long while. I just didn't feel right though. I will not give up on this story though. I want to thank you guys for the kind reviews and you guys truly are inspiring me to write.

I can't promise any fast updates, but I promise I will update. Again, not too sure where I'm going with this story, but I'm figuring it out. I've been outlining scenarios in my head and blah blah blah.

Thank you guys so much. I love you. I love you all 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any of the works I mention in my stories.

* * *

After the catastrophe that Juvia created, Gray wandered around the school grounds with Natsu until his class time came around. His classes started an hour after Juvia's, so it was a pain to take her to classes when he could've slept in. _I guess it isn't that bad... _Gray thought. It was quite scary though, coming to school to an angry Erza.

_Flashback_

_Driving into the school parking lot, Gray was ready to speed on back. He parked as Juvia pulled off her helmet._

_"Alright, well I'll-see-you-later!" Gray attempted to make a run for it, but suddenly a weight sat down on his motorcycle. He slowly turned to a red-head smirking at him. He gulped and a broke out in a cold sweat. He glanced up to Juvia as she stuck her tongue out and waved goodbye. Her high ponytail swung back and her black tank top and long white flowing skirt suddenly blurred as she ran towards class. Dammit, he thought. _

_"Gray. I heard you were being mean to Juvia." Erza declared vibrantly, "It is my duty to discipline you as I see fit." Erza's eyes turned a glaring red and her hair started to eerily float. He could feel a dark aura looming over her as her teeth suddenly appeared sharp-like. _

_Oh shit._

_End of flashback_

"Ugh, Erza is such a pain in the ass. LITERALLY!" Gray groaned as he clutched his sore buttox. The poor boy was handled like a little man. Natsu laughed heartily at the raven-head.

"She got you good Gray! Too bad I wasn't there to see it! HAHA!" Natsu laughed once again, as Gray felt the urge to smack him. Suddenly, Jellal appeared beside Natsu with Gajeel.

"Oh, give him a break Natsu. You should never EVER want to see Erza angry." Jellal shuddered at the thought. His girlfriend can get pretty feisty.

"It's funny to see her get pissed at other people though." Natsu countered. Jellal shook his head.

"If she hears you, she'll wring your neck." Jellal warned Natsu. Natsu grinned.

"Oi, fireball shut up. Wait until you get your ass handed to you. Look who'll be laughing then, huh?!" Gray yelled in annoyance.

"Geehee, I'll be there to watch that." Gajeel smirked as Natsu fumed. Jellal just awkwardly coughed.

"If you want to start a fight, you've got one buster!" Natsu punched a fist into his left hand. Gray groaned and waved Natsu off.

"That sounds really tempting, but we're on school grounds. Erza would murder all of us if we fought. Save it for later flame-brain." Gray retorted. Natsu slouched and glared.

"Droopy."

"Slanty."

"Ice Princess."

"Flame-Princess."

"Stripper."

"Pinky."

"Shut up."

"You first." Jellal and Gajeel sighed. If Natsu and Gray couldn't physically fight, then they could definitely verbally fight.

"Oh, why look at the time! Let's go to class guys." Jellal proclaimed. Gray and Natsu were head to head and ready for a showdown.

"Geehee, what dumbasses." Gajeel laughed. Gray and Natsu immediately turned their heads.

"WANT IN ON THIS IRON-BRAIN?!" They screamed in unison. The trio continued to glare each other down into the classroom as Jellal followed along.

"This is gonna be a long day." Jellal sighed. He thought back to his and Erza's conversation the other night.

_"Gray needs someone. He might end up alone if he doesn't confront his own feelings. Hell, even Lucy and Natsu are together. They haven't said anything, but we all know they're together. Him and Juvia are meant for each other. I don't want to see him alone for the rest of his life. It's time he settled down, and stopped playing around." Erza ranted. _

_"Maybe you can talk to him. I heard from Bisca that Juvia and Bora broke up, so therefore she's open. You're pretty convincing...in your own way. I'm sure you can get the idea of her in his head." Jellal replied. Erza nodded._

_"I just hope I'm not rushing things. She just got out of a year long relationship. Sure he was a jerk, but is she ready for Gray? He left her empty-handed after high school, and her confidence plummeted down. I'll talk to him, but I won't force anything on him." Erza concluded. Jellal nodded._

Now back to the present. Natsu and Gray somehow got out of their squabble, and sat down in the back quietly. Jellal and Gajeel joined them and sat through class bored and uninterested.

Jellal watched as Gray fidgeted with his pencil. He seemed deep in thought and struggled to pay attention. Jellal was concerned for Gray. Natsu and Lucy were well into a relationship and Gajeel and Levy were going out on dates more often than usual. Hell, Elfman and Ever sneak out all the time on romantic getaways. It was quite obvious that he himself and Erza were together, but Gray was going nowhere. Random dates with random girls. None of them working out. Juvia had a man, and even though that didn't go well, she at least tried in keeping a steady relationship. Gray seemed to be going nowhere though.

Here he is, living with a beautiful girl and he still hasn't made a move on her. Wow, Gray. Wow.

They were more than compatible for each other - they were made for each other. Everyone knew this ever since high school. Gray and Juvia hung out all the time. They saw movies together, they went to the beach together, and even if it was with the whole gang they were always beside each other. This was natural to them. Gray and Juvia. Juvia and Gray. Gruvia. Jellal laughed at the name.

Something had to be done and it had to be done soon. Maybe he'd talk to Natsu about convincing Gray to at least ask Juvia out on a date. Gajeel would be a great help in convincing Juvia, especially since they had grown up together. Though he decided that today he would let Erza handle the dirty work.

After classes...

"Waaah! Juvia has so much homework!" Juvia shook her head and blubbered at the heavy load on her back.

"I'll come over tonight with Natsu and we can go over it together. Maybe Erza and Jellal can join too." Lucy suggested, while equally upset about the pile in her backpack. Erza nodded at the suggestion.

"While we're at it, let's also invite Gajeel and Levy." Erza added. Lucy groaned.

"This is starting to sound like a party." Juvia sweat dropped. Erza opened her mouth wide, her cheeks tinted, and her eyes wide with realization. Lucy hesitantly glanced towards Juvia and they both sighed as Erza started getting ideas.

"Hey, let's go to the library! They have big rooms for study groups, so I'm sure that'd be easier if we invited eight people." Erza sounded excited and this worried Lucy, but they went along with it and later that night, the whole group appeared at the library.

At the library...

"I'm smarter than you think, Shrimp." Gajeel groaned.

"I know that, but you did it wrong!" Levy snatched Gajeel's homework away.

"Natsu, food isn't allowed in the library." Lucy poked at Natsu's plate.

"No one is here, but us though!" Natsu continued to eat, but then Gray slammed his fists into the table.

"Oi, you're making a racket!"

"You're not helping, Gray!" Erza retorted loudly. Everyone went silent. Suddenly whispers were heard as Juvia and Jellal quietly helped each other with their homework.

"Ah! Thank you Jellal! I get it now!" Juvia smiled at Jellal.

"See? We should be doing our homework. Just like Jellal and Juvia! NOW GET BACK TO WORK." Erza sat back down beside Jellal.

The table they sat at was two tables placed together. It formed one big square of a table, so two people sat on each side. Jellal and Erza, Gajeel and Levy, Lucy and Natsu, and then Gray and Juvia.

Everyone quietly did their own work, what with the occasional chit chat and people helping each other. Jellal glanced over at Gray. Gray silently did his work, but tended to fidget or appear zoned out.

"Gray." Jellal flinched as he suddenly felt an overwhelming aura beside him.

"Um...yes, Erza?" Gray tensed as Erza glared.

"You haven't asked for help yet."

"I-I don't need it! I'm doing perfectly well." Gray stammered.

"Nope. You're work is nearly blank." Everyone looked towards his half-done work effort.

"It's...taking me a while?" Gray awkwardly asked...his statement.

"Juvia!" Juvia jumped.

"Yes?!"

"You're nearly done. Help Gray."

"Y-yes ma'am." Erza nodded happily and sat back down. Jellal leaned over.

"Was that necessary?" He whispered.

"They need a push, and his homework isn't getting done anytime soon. Benefits him and us." Erza cheekily smiled. Jellal sweat dropped.

"If you say so."

They watched as Juvia helped Gray leisurely with his paper. They seemed to act friendly and normal...for the moment of course.

"Okay Gray...you should probably rewrite this section."

"I'll wing it."

"Don't you want a good grade?"

"I can survive a B."

"You have the chance to get an A. Shouldn't you take it?"

"Eh...it's cool. Thanks for helping me though!" Gray nonchalantly observed his work and felt satisfied. Though Juvia wasn't having it.

"Gray."

"Yeah?" His hands suddenly felt empty. He looked to his left and noticed Juvia erasing what was on his rough draft. His work...suddenly becoming blank.

"Redo that."

"You're not my mommy."

"Juvia thought you wanted biscuits or something tomorrow morning." Gray frowned and silently went back to doing his work. Juvia smiled at his effort to finish and actually improve his work.

"Being his roommate must be a hassle sometimes." Erza commented. Juvia nodded knowingly.

"Well, in the end we both seem to work out fine together." Juvia replied. Erza's face suddenly became...cat-like. This was another idea forming in her head. Jellal was the first to notice and groaned.

"You know...it's getting late. I think Natsu and I will head out first." Lucy said while glancing at her watch. The rest of the group nodded and everyone said their goodbyes.

"See ya guys!" Natsu yelled. They grabbed each other's hands and walked out of the library together. Levy sighed.

"They're so cute together, ne?" Levy commented. Gajeel grunted in response.

"Sure, short-cake. Actually shouldn't we head out as well?" Levy nodded to Gajeel. She looked over to Erza, as if asking for permission, and she nodded.

"I guess it's time for all of us to head out. I think we did a good job." Erza announced. The rest nodded. They all gathered their things and started to head out, but suddenly Erza pulled Juvia aside.

"Juvia, we need to talk."

"What is it, Erza?"

"Do you still have feelings for Gray?" Juvia blushed. Erza definitely didn't beat around the bush.

"Of course not. It's not high school anymore." Juvia looked away. Of all the people to talk about, she didn't want to talk about him. Especially about her feelings towards the raven-head.

"He needs someone, Juvia." Erza stood firmly. Juvia felt like cowering under gaze.

"Well, I don't need him. We're just friends." Juvia attempted to stand her ground. Erza just sighed.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. But, don't lie to yourself." Erza caught up with Jellal, and Juvia sighed in relief.

"What was that all about?" She flinched at the sound of Gray's voice behind her. She turned to him.

"It was nothing. Girl talk."

"Ugh, that's lame." Gray exclaimed in disgust. He followed behind Jellal and Erza.

"Juvia, are you okay?" Levy questioned. Most likely about the Bora incident.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"We need to hang out some time. It's been a while." Gajeel patted her head.

"It really has! We need to get together with the girls too!" Levy joined in.

"You guys are the greatest." Juvia hugged them both.

As they all walked out together, they said their goodbyes.

"You two be good now." Erza said to Gajeel and Levy. They both blushed. She turned to Juvia and Gray. She only nodded towards Juvia.

_Oh great. _Juvia thought.

Juvia and Gray left on his motorcycle, and were home in ten minutes.

"It's nice to have my homework done." Gray said while opening the door.

"You finished because of me."

"Thank you, Mother Juvia." Gray rolled his eyes. Juvia just smiled.

"Ah, well the weekend is coming up soon. Any plans? Dates?" Juvia questioned. Gray thought for a moment.

"No dates. No plans. Why? Wanna do something?" Gray replied.

"Nah. I'm not too sure if there is anything to do. Maybe the others have plans or something. Juvia might ask."

"Well, if you do something with the girls, I guess I can just hang out with the guys." Gray walked into the hallway. He came back only in his boxers.

"Gray...your clothes." He looked down and groaned.

"Oh whatever. It's just us two." Juvia laughed. It happened all the time, but it was always fun to tease him about his weird habits. He walked into his room and Juvia went into hers.

Thoughts seem to plague her mind at Erza's words. It was apparent that she wanted Juvia to make a move or something on Gray. But she didn't want to. Of all people, not him. Hell, she'll even go on a date with Lyon. Anyone but him.

It was a nice Friday evening, and she wasn't quite sure what to do. Gray was in his room and she was in hers. She figured she might as well go into the living room.

Juvia walked out with a blanket and pillow in hand and settled into the couch. She stretched her legs out and laid her pillow on the armrest.

"Ah, this is nice." She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She started flipping channels, and settled on some anime (lol this is so lame, idk what else she can watch!).

"Angel Beats? Haven't you seen that a million times?" Juvia grunted at Gray's arrival.

"So what? It's really good and maybe you should give it a chance." Juvia bantered. Gray smiled.

"I pulled an all nighter the other night, so no worries about that. I've already seen it all." Gray replied.

"And what'd you think?" Juvia asked. Gray thought for a moment.

"Well, it was really funny, but then it got all sad and I was a little upset." Gray scratched his head. Juvia laughed.

"That's why it's so good! It's got romance, action, school life, drama, and also really cool life lessons. At least that's what I think." Juvia exclaimed in excitement. Gray nodded.

"Yeah it's pretty good, but damn the ending was so open ended."

"Yeah I completely agree with you, but at the same time it's not too hard to guess what happened." Juvia replied.

"Have you seen Attack On Titan though? Man, the action is amazing! Who would've thought of 3D Maneuver Gear? Really epic stuff." Gray gushed about the action sequences all of the time.

"I've seen a couple of episodes, but it's a bit bloody." Juvia replied nonchalantly. She thought of the first episode and flinched.

"The storyline is pretty good though. Keep watching." Gray smiled. _Dammit. _Juvia thought. _How can he act like nothing has happened between us?_

The moment Erza asked about Gray, she immediately started thinking about him. She couldn't help herself. It was true. She just couldn't deny it. She was...attracted to him. Was she in love? Far from it. At least that's what she thinks. She was infatuated with him during high school, but that was it. She...was just being obsessively in love with him and he obviously didn't like her back.

_"Gray-sama!" Gray turned around. He was wearing a white button up, tucked in with his gray slacks. Typical school uniform. _

_"Oh, Juvia! Hey!" Juvia rushed up to him with a bento in hand._

_"I made you lunch." She handed it to him. He sniffed it and smiled._

_"Your cooking is really amazing. You didn't have to make me some though. I can just buy my own lunch." Gray replied. Juvia blushed._

_"Well, I just really wanted to make you lunch." Gray just smiled. _

_"Thank you, Juvia." They walked to class together, having small conversation._

_A couple of weeks later..._

_"Are you ever gonna ask her out?" Natsu's voice rang. She didn't mean to eavesdrop. She just happened to walk by their room. Damn hot springs and their thin walls._

_"Will you be quiet about it? She's just a friend. Nothing more than that." Gray's voice echoed._

_"Dude, that's harsh. Aren't you ever gonna give her a chance?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"She likes you, Gray. Shouldn't you tell her straight up whether or not you like her back?" Erza's voice said. How many people were in this conversation? _

_"I...I don't know. Alright? I'll tell her when I'm sure, but I'm not sure. Just leave it alone for a while." Juvia frowned. It wasn't a rejection, but it wasn't really...a reply. _

_Graduation_

_"Hey look! We all got accepted into the same university!" Lucy exclaimed. Her arm was hooked with Natsu's. Juvia was with the usual gang. Erza, Gray, Mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Ever, Jellal, Cana, Jet, Droy, and a couple others. _

_"We all gotta stick to the same clubs and everything!" Natsu was bent on everyone being together. We were good friends._

_Juvia sighed. It's been a year since Gray said that he would figure his feelings out. _

_Everyone was graduating, and Juvia was hoping that Gray would confess his feelings to her on that day, but nope. Nothing. _

_Months later..._

_"Juvia, is it okay if Levy moves in with us?" Gajeel blushed in Juvia's doorway._

_"Uh, sure. But why?" Gajeel blushed even more._

_"Well...she's about to be evicted and she's go nowhere to go. She doesn't want to intrude on Lucy and Natsu either, since they live together." Juvia nodded. _

_"Tell Juvia the real reason, Gajeel." Juvia smirked at him. She put down her book and sat up in her bed. He groaned and sat down at the foot of her bed._

_"Well...you know I...kinda like her." Juvia nodded._

_"You just want her all to yourself!" Juvia laughed, "It's been so many years since we came across the fairies, eh?" Gajeel smiled._

_"Well, you mean after I beat Levy up and reconciled and everything." He flinched at the memories._

_"Who knew that enemies would reunite as friends? And now lovers?" Juvia said aloud. Gajeel swatted at her as she giggled._

_"This ain't some soap opera. I'm lucky she even forgave me. But, I mean I don't know. I just get this weird feeling when I'm with her." Gajeel grew a soft tone. Juvia was happy for him. For both of them._

_"I'm sure she feels the same way." _

_"Sure, sure...How about you? How are things?" Gajeel prompted. She knew who he was talking about._

_"I...don't think he feels the same way."_

_"He's an ice-prick. Don't let him get to you. I suggest you find a new boy toy." Juvia sighed._

_"But...he's the only one. Even if Gray-sama never loves me back, I don't think I can find someone else to love."_

_"You're giving him an open door, and he's not willing to enter it. Let alone even close it. Move on. It's time." Gajeel patted her head, and rubbed her back. "You're a pretty girl and you're hella smart, Juvia. You'll find someone else someday."_

_A week later she met Bora. They instantly hit it off. He was charming and witty at first. For the first few months, things seemed to be going well, but slowly he changed into an abusive lover. He wanted Juvia to do things. He'd demand them of her. He'd force her, when she didn't want to. He would lecture her on her personality. Make her wear makeup or certain clothes. Tell her all about her imperfections._

_She never brought him around her friends. She didn't want them to worry._

_"You're worthless."_

_"The way you speak is annoying."_

_"Stop being so gloomy."  
"You cover up too much."_

_"C'mon babe. It won't hurt."_

_"I'm done with being patient."_

_"You should be like her. She actually trusts me. You know if you loved me, you'd do what I tell you to do."_

_He was never my knight and shining armor. He was never Gray. But...what if he was the only one who wanted Juvia?_

_He's the only one that would ever want me._

"Juvia?" Juvia gasped. She turned and saw Gray, topless, in the kitchen grabbing some crackers. He was holding a thick booklet.

"Um, yes?"

"It's 2 am. Are you okay?" Juvia groaned and looked at her watch.

"Well, thank goodness it's the weekend." She replied.

"You've been crying." Gray suddenly said. Juvia blushed and brushed her hands against her cheek.

"Oh...it was just a sad episode that's all." Gray mumbled incoherently at Juvia's response.

"Something's wrong and you're not telling me."

"Don't worry about it."

"Is it Bora? Has he tried contacting you?"

"No, he hasn't."

"Why are you crying then?"

"I was just thinking about some stuff and I guess my body just reacted to it."

"What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business." Gray put his hands up in defense.

"Alright, if you say so. By the way, look over this too." Gray threw the big white booklet to her.  
"It's Lucy's book. She wants us to look over it." Juvia smiled. Lucy loved writing, and she was always embarrassed about letting the others read them, but Gray proved to be an avid reader and offered to be her beta. Since Juvia lived with him, he always asked for her input as well.

"Sure thing." Gray started to walk towards his room.

"Juvia?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever is bothering you, I want you to know we all have your back now." Gray gave her a thumbs up and disappeared into his room. Juvia sighed loudly and fell back onto the couch.

"What's bothering me is you."

* * *

How was it? Not too long. Sorry guys haha!

Please review!

They mean the world to me!

They make me smile :)

Thank you to my silent readers and to my reviewers.

Hopefully a new chapter will be up within the month.

No promises, but much love 3


End file.
